battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:IncendiumStudios000/History of the Veridium Empire
The Veridium Empire was founded in 1807 on Haiti. In 1809, The Dominican Republic was invaded and absorbed into the Veridium Empire. In 1813, Cuba and Jamaica were invaded, with Jamaica taken and Cuba holding out. By 1817 However, the Cuban Defense had fallen. At this point, Veridium's military was reorganized, with 2 branches emerging; the Imperial Armada (Navy) and the Imperial Terra (Army). The first ten years were to be the most glorious of Veridium's days for many a long year. In 1821, the Bahamas united, and attacked the Veridium Empire. This started the 6 year long Bahaman War. Haiti was struck hard by the Bahaman navy in 1824, but by 1826, the Bahaman navy had been obliterated. In 1827, the Bahamas were taken by Veridium, but not before crushing Veridium's economy and with the loss of many Veridian Lives. From 1828 to 1849, the Economy of Veridium did not recover. Multiple rebellions occured, and the United States attacked, taking the northern half of Cuba, worsening the situation for Veridium. However, in 1849, Emperor Vannis was put onto the throne. He rebuilt Veridium's economy, and by 1855, he had made Veridium a power in the Western World. In 1861, when the American Civil War began, they supported the United States in attacking the Confederacy. Veridium took Florida and Mississippi for their own. It was then that they captured a Confederate Ironclad- the CSS Defender. By 1866, they had built their first Ironclad- VIN Redeemer. However, they could not compete with European and American Production, and declared neutrality for many years to come. Even during the Reformation Wars when the KISDF, Systems Alliance, etc, rose in the south pacific, Veridium Did not get involved. They wished to remain neutral. Over time, Veridium built up it's navy, not getting involved in any wars or battles. Then, in 1919, the Bermuda War occured. Veridium attacked Bermuda first, then Puerto Rico, then the Virgin Islands, and finally, Belize. By 1821, Veridium had won this war, and was using it's new-found resources to expand on it's navy. They planned to become the largest superpower in the world. By 1939, and the beginning of WWII, Veridium had the world's largest and most powerful navy. They controlled 12 Aircraft Carriers, 91 Battleships, 300+ Destroyers, and 48 Submarines. The standard battleship they had wielded 12 18-Inch guns mounted in 4 turrets, 2 forward and 2 aft. During WWII, they attacked the US on it's soil, attacked Germany, Britain, France and Spain, and cut off the Atlantic. However, they could not win a ground war. By 1945, Veridium had been forced to surrender due to the loss of a ground war. They were forced to dismantle 85 battleships, 200 Destroyers, and 9 Carriers. Veridium's navy was crippled. In 1951, they were let go of the Atlantic treaty, and were allowed to rebuild. Immediately, they began work on a massive super battleship to retake the Atlantic; the Crucible of Endymion. The ship had a maximum speed of 194.4 Knots, carried 8 Triple Battery 18-Inch gun turrets, was plated in 600mm Armor above and 400mm below, and measured nearly 500 Meters long. By 1956, they had built 4 of the Crucible of Endymion class. They could easily control the Atlantic Ocean once again. By 1971, no other Nation in the Atlantic dared to attack Veridium. Veridium then secured their tight grip on the Atlantic with the launch of the Broken Arrow- A battleship armed with 14 Triple-Battery 18in Cannons. It measured 650 Meters long and could hit 194.4 Knots in under one minute. It also carried 16 Mk45 5-Inch Guns- An experimental American weapon. It has ruled the Atlantic ever since. Recently, the Broken Arrow had been re-christened as the VIN (Veridium Imperial Navy) White Rose, VBK-01. She was VBB-06-B for the Broken Arrow, but is now a missile battleship, the advent of the VBK designation, and the White Rose. She is the flagship of the Alpha Fleet of the Veridium Empire, commanded by IncendiumStudios000. Category:Blog posts